Training apparatuses for building up the muscle force of a leg or an arm of a person by reciprocating an arm of the training apparatus by his/her foot or arm in his/her seating attitude to ascend and descend a balancing weight connected to the arm thereof via a rope are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2730882 and Japanese Patent No. 2892985, and the like. Further, a training apparatus where a person lies up on a bed, whereby his/her feet hook the arms of the apparatus, and he/she flexes and extends are described in Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 2003-175085 and Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 2004-209076, and the like. An apparatus for training an inferior limb function of a patient, who has difficulty walking by lifting him/her up on a roller utilizing wires and causing him/her to walk thereon is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Disclosure No. 2002-336374.
Now, for example, there are many persons who lose their physical muscle forces due to a continuation of a bedridden state for medical treatment, to become unable to walk and are confined to a wheelchair. However, since the above conventional training apparatus is constituted such that a person does his/her exercise in such a state that he/she is sitting on a seat, he/she lies on his/her bed, or he/she is lifted up by wires, there is such a problem that his/her muscles required when he/she stands up or sits down cannot be trained properly. Therefore, there is such a problem that it is difficult to recover muscle forces of his/her left and right legs which are required for standing up or walking with an excellent balance, a long period is required for rehabilitation, and much burden is imparted to a helper because it is difficult to achieve a sufficient training effect.
In view of these circumstances, the present invention has been made and an object thereof is to provide an inferior limb muscle force training apparatus which can train inferior limb muscle forces of an user effectively in conformity with his/her aspect and can recover or increase his/her standing-up, walking or athletic ability securely.